


happy birthday, mr. smith

by clearlykero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, post-49
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearlykero/pseuds/clearlykero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should take a break. He should change his bandages. He should any number of things, but what he really wants to do is jerk off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday, mr. smith

**Author's Note:**

> manga spoilers. unrepentant porn for our dear commander’s birthday d:

There are a lot of things he can no longer do, disabled ( _disposable_ , but he really isn’t and he shouldn’t be thinking that) as he is now. He can’t use the 3DMG properly; luck isn’t enough to carry him all the way, and as things stand he’d only be a liability in the field. He can’t dress himself well— can’t do anything well, really, except strategize and plan as he’s always done and hope for the best. Erwin looks at the papers on his desk, hand cramping slightly from being in the same position all day, thinks his signature doesn’t look like his own.

He should take a break. He should change his bandages. He should any number of things, but what he really wants to do is jerk off. 

_File under list of things I_ can’t _do well_ , Erwin thinks, resisting the urge to put his face in his hand. It’s not even that he doesn’t have the time— he  _does_ _,_ sets aside some time for himself every birthday because Mike cornered him on one such occasion and informed him they were going to have an Intervention if he continued working himself to death. (Which he’s doing anyway, because, Mike isn’t around to scold him for it any more and Levi won’t say a word.)

It’s just difficult to get used to doing things with his non-dominant hand. Erwin is aware that he has nothing to complain about, being  _alive_ and all, but he’s only human; frustration is par for the course. That’s what he tells himself when he tries anyway and finds himself wanting to scream at how clumsy his hand is on his cock. Too slow, too loose, too tight, too fast, everything is wrong and he’s going to leave himself feeling worse than before at the rate this is going.

Of course, this is precisely when Levi decides to walk in (Erwin distinctly remembers telling the guards that no one was to be allowed through, but he can’t find it in his heart to blame them for being scared of Levi). Levi takes in the sight of him sprawled out on the couch — pants shoved down, cock leaking in his hand and probably staining the upholstery — and raises an extremely sardonic eyebrow.

"Need a little help, birthday boy?"

"Impeccable timing as always, Captain." Erwin’s hips twitch involuntarily at the end of this sentence, cock making a wet sound in his grasp. He doesn’t miss how Levi’s eyes follow the movement. "If you’d be so kind…?"

The tips of Levi’s ears flush the tiniest bit. They have not, contrary to popular rumour, been lovers for very long. The first time was when he sucked Levi off in the carriage going to trial, before getting down to meet Nile’s gun. Since then they haven’t actually seen each other very much— today is a very rare quiet day. Levi stalks over, and for a moment Erwin thinks Levi might hit him instead, but then he sits on top of Erwin, straddling his hips.

"You’re fucking dirty, you know that?" Levi says but slides his hand under Erwin’s anyway. Erwin almost gasps at the first touch of cool fingers on him— has it really been that long? It probably has. He tilts his head back, shudders out a moan and listens to Levi’s mumbled curse.

"There are still people outside, idiot," Levi breathes, and he squeezes painfully hard for a moment before relenting.

"They’re probably," Erwin pauses to swallow, fingers clenching in Levi’s shirt (he’ll be pissed as hell, later), "probably placing bets on how long it takes me to finish." What they’re  _actually_ doing is likely more mean-spirited than that, but Erwin doesn’t want to think about these things when Levi is stroking his cock. Doesn’t want to think about any of his failings, and Levi helps so well with that.

"Not long," is the dark-voiced reply, and it sends a pulse of heat down Erwin’s spine.

He wants to fuck Levi, wants to throw him on the floor— against the  _desk_ — and  _take_ him, but they don’t have the time and this is not the place to do that. Erwin contents himself with thrusting into the tight ring of Levi’s fingers, warm from his body heat and wet with his precome. Levi shifts on top of him, his face flushed, lips slightly parted.

Erwin thinks about pushing him down and fucking his mouth instead, thinks about painting Levi’s lips with his come—

"No," Levi tells him breathlessly, "I know what you’re thinking and I fucking— I want to, but not  _now_ ,” he’s grinding into Erwin’s thigh now, throwing away any semblance of dignity, front of his trousers damp with sweat and other things. Erwin wishes he could keep this image, Levi desperate and refusing to touch himself because Erwin is more important, because Erwin is a selfish bastard and he likes the way Levi needs him, the way Levi’s hand shivers on Erwin’s cock because it still brings back unwanted memories but he wants Erwin too much to care.

Levi’s eyes close, crinkling shut, and his hand moves faster, obscene noises sounding too-loud in the still air of Erwin’s office.

"No, open," Erwin says, fingers hard on Levi’s hip. "Look at me." He’s glad his voice isn’t shaking, he feels so close already. Levi looks ( _shiny eyes red cheeks cocksucking mouth_ ) and Erwin is all at once on the edge.

Erwin licks his lips, asks, “Can you come like this?” Levi does a full-body shudder, pushing harder into Erwin’s thigh, doesn’t say anything but his answer seems clear enough.

"Come for me, Levi," and it comes out ragged now, hoarse with arousal, but all that matters is Levi folding in on himself with a moan that sounds like it’s been punched out of him, hand tightening almost painfully, and it’s the little breath that sounds like  _Erwin_ that does it— Erwin comes  _hard_ , all over his stomach and Levi’s hand.

They’re both shaking as they recover, still shaking when Erwin pulls Levi down to kiss him, wet and slow and suddenly bone-deep tired. Levi sighs into his mouth, allows the contact for exactly half a minute before pushing away.

"I need a change of clothes," he says, pointedly, "because someone saw fit to ruin my shirt  _and_ my trousers.”

Erwin thinks about pointing out that actually Levi’s the one who ruined his own trousers. “Are you asking me to get it?” he asks instead. Levi looks at him. Erwin infers that the answer is yes.

"I’m injured," Erwin says.

"You’re—"

"And it’s my birthday," he adds, and Levi rolls his eyes expressively. 

"Then why don’t you take the rest of the day off,  _Commander_?” Levi rests his elbows on Erwin’s chest, eyes half-lidded and faintly hungry. “I’ve got a lot of ideas.”

"Well," Erwin says, "if you put it that way."


End file.
